riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
UFSR Uniforms
=Dress Uniforms= Air Command The UFSR Air Command casual uniform is composed of easily cleaned materials in the colour of turquoise/grey with a white ascot and beret. The name tag is positioned on the right side of the uniform centered between the top pocket and the top button on the right pocket. Ribbons are positioned on the left side 1/8 of an inch above the left pocket and centred. Rank is displayed on the left shoulder flap and is buttoned on the left side of the ribbons one inch away. The designation specialties are clipped onto the chest seam centred between the top pockets. The flash on the beret is positioned above the left eye and centred. Navy As opposed to the Air Command uniform, the Navy uniform is stark white with a belt being clipped around the waist. The belt buckle is fashioned on the waist and must be aligned along the gig line. Gloves for naval captains are authorized under the conditions of uniform code 670-1 and navy command regulation 145-2. Boots are to be maintained and polished ("two bar'ed"). Ship captain's designation badge is to be worn 1/8th of an inch on the left side of the ribbons. Marine Corps Because the Marine Corps is a branch of the UFSR Navy, the marine uniform is exactly the same as the Naval uniform save for the green colouration. However, like the army uniforms, the marine uniform is also authorized unit and specialization cords to be worn on both the right and left side depending upon the M.O.S (method of service). Army The army uniform is grey in colour and adheres to the same standards as the Navy and Air Command uniform. Instead of a beret army officers have the option of wearing a patrol cap. The ranks are also authorized to be worn on the cuffs. Cords symbolizing specialization are authorized to be worn on the left side over the shoulder with the whistle and tail present in the front. Army Combat Utility Suit The United Federation Army Combat Utility Suit, (ACUS) is the standard uniform and combat suit standard for all combat roles, both direct and indirect, in the UFSR Army. By utilizing left over Ossyrian Combat Utility Uniform the UFSR was able to develop their own version of powered armour. However, due to limitations on budget and available resources, the UFSR had to produce semi-powered armour but at higher rates. Unlike the standard Ossyrian OCUU, the ACUS is not hardened against the harshness of space vacuum. It is, however, protective against the majority of hazardous environments and toxic/bacterial agents. The ACUS has gone over many design changes over the course of its use and now includes titanium and cermaic composite armour plating. The ACUS is able to survive through though operations andd excels at providing more protection against small arms fire than any other light armour in the UFSR armed services save for anything used by the Centurion program. The ACUS allows interface with the standard issue neurological interface the UFSR has adopted from the Ossyrians. Just like the Ossyrian variant, the neuro implant cannot be removed without death of the wearer or through advanced technology only available in the UFSR. The ACUS is made of materials allowing the soldiers to be protected against thermal imaging, however, all other forms of detection will reveal the suit on enemy frequencies. File:Sol_01_by_alexpascenko-d54zdlx.jpg File:Norah_epstein_by_alexpascenko-d5haycg.jpg File:William_noventa_by_alexpascenko-d5t1504.jpg =Trivia= *Dress uniforms were created by HandofManos on dA. *Armour for the marines created by Guesscui.